Brought to Life
by Lietuva'sGirl
Summary: For statehood day in Lithuania; King Mindaugas has a dream that leads him to the little personification known as Lietuva.


Labas to each of you! Today is statehood day in Lithuania. On this day in 1253, Mindaugas was crowned the first and only king of Lithuania the rest after him would be grand dukes. In honor of today, here is a story of the founding of Lithuania.

Thank you so much for honoring me by reading, and please enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

Brought to Life

_A soft drizzle of rain snuck its way between the trees. Mindaugas growled, wiping the sheen of rain from his brow. "Damn Lietuvis," he cursed the rain god. Lietuvis laughed at him through the pitter-patter of rain drops striking the leaves. Mindaugas gripped his sword tighter and hacked through the leafy undergrowth. In just a few short weeks, he would put behind him the pagan religion, and take up the cross of Christianity. Then, he could become king of the newly united tribes of Baltic Lithuania. _

_ In celebration, he and his men went on a hunting trip. When night fell they set up a camp. But sleep wouldn't come, so Mindaugas rose, wondering aimlessly through the forest with nothing but Lietuvis and the birds for company. _

_ Lietuvis felt mischievous, teasing Mindaugas, causing the rain fell faster, drenching him. And then, over the _plink _of rain, a wolf howled. Mindaugas froze, ready and alert. The howl grew, enveloping the forest. It sounded loud enough to be one hundred wolves, yet only one voice sang. _

_ As suddenly as the howl came, so the wolf appeared too. He was a massive brute. Mindaugas tilted his head back to stare at the face of the wolf. Its coat was made of iron, gleaming in the rain, and golden intelligent eyes stared deep into the soul. Mindaugas lowered his sword, dropping to his knees in front of the beast. "Who are you? What have you to tell me? What do the gods wish to show me?" _

_ The wolf blinked at him, before turning his head to the sky. He let lose a powerful cry. The sound vibrated through Mindaugas' bones. It drowned out the rain, it drowned out thoughts. It both frightened and awed the future king. He covered his ears, and closed his eyes, lost to the wonderful, terrible sound of the wolf. _

_ When the Iron Wolf quieted, Mindaugas looked up, and there, nestled between the giant paws, stood a small child. The wolf growled, and bent his head to lick the young boy's face. The little child smiled, but never took his eyes from Mindaugas. _

_XXX_

A hiss from the fire woke him. A light rain still fell, but the little boy and the wolf were gone. Mindaugas sat up pondering. The dream came from the gods, that was for certain, but the message remained lost. Questions rose to Mindaugas' mind: Who was the boy? And the Iron Wolf? What did all this mean?"

Clothed by the dark, a man snored. Mindaugas shook his head with a groan. He might not have the answers, but he knew someone who would. He walked over to a sleeping form, huddled in a tight ball against the rain. "Burtininkas," he whispered, nudging the man with his foot.

The burtininkas grunted, stretching the sleep from his limbs. "What troubles you, my lord?"

"Walk with me," Mindaugas commanded, and disappeared into the trees. The burtininkas sighed, but followed.

The two men walked in silence. Mindaugas was not ready to share, and the priest could be patient. They walked for several minutes, until Mindaugas stopped.

"I know these woods," he said. "But I myself have not walked them. They made themselves known in a dream." He turned and looked into the priest's eyes. "A dream from the gods," he said, tone grave.

Mindaugas spoke of his dream, of the forest, the wolf with a coat of iron, and the little boy. As he spoke, the priest sank onto a log, so wonderful was the tale.

"Oh Sire," he breathed, "that the gods have chosen me, humble Vadimas, for such a message."

"You know what it means, burtininkas?"

"Ah yes, Vadimas knows." He brought his hands together in front of his face and tapped his forehead. "I know what our gods are saying. It is a sign of great honor for you my Lord. And," he jumped from the ground and grabbed Mindaugas' face between his long fingers. "It is a sign of their forgiveness," he whispered.

Mindaugas shook him off. "I did what I had to. I could never have become king without first becoming Christian."

Vadimas spat, looking around as if to take on the Christian's god himself. "They know this, and of your vow to not forget them. But, now, for your dream." He wiggled in excitement. "I have heard tales, from others, of kings and rulers, who upon taking the throne, receive a great gift. "

Mindaugas shook his head. "A gift?"

"Yes, yes," Vadimas breathed, hands dancing as he continued the story, "There is a soul, born of the land and bless by the gods who," he took a deep breath before whispering, "who is the living embodiment of the nation your rule."

Mindaugas' eyes widened. "What?"

"Yes. Sire, the boy was you saw, he will be the living, breathing Lietuva. From the others I have heard that when we merge, become a people, a small child is born. He is immortal, growing with the land he represents. These living embodiments have powers given from the gods. They know things we cannot know. They feel things we cannot feel. They are stronger and intelligent than us. And they live with us, but are separate. They are blessed and cursed, governed by laws not given to mere humans."

"

Mindaugas stroked his beard. "The personification of Lietuva. Indeed, I truly have been blessed."

"Truly sire."

And what of the wolf?"

"His divine protector."

"How shall I find him?"

The burtininkas thought for a moment. "The name Lietuva has been known for centuries. Yet, you will be the first ruler…perhaps…oh, I see know, yes that makes sense. You must go where your dream showed you, after the coronation. Then you shall find him."

Mindaugas nodded. "You are right, burtininkas. And you are sure all you say is true?"

"May Perkūnas strike me should my words not ring true."

"Then come," Midaugas said. "Let us return to the camp, and wait. We will find Lietuva soon.

XXX

In the weeks passing, Mindaugas was crowned King of Lithuania. He was baptized and took communion, publicly displaying his acceptance of Christianity and willingness to be king. Yet, deep in his heart, among all the festivities, he remembered the dream of Lietuva.

Evening overtook the July day. The setting sun's warm light fell on Mindaugas, who stood on the castle balcony. He stared out into the forest of his nation.

Soft footsteps approached him. "There you are burtininkas," he said without turning around. "I was beginning to think you would not come."

"Forgive me, my king," the priest said, Boeing. "My wife despaired to let me go without first securing multiple promises that I would retell the meeting of the nation."

The king smiled at that. "Perhaps he might spend time with you. Morta and I will be busy ruling, and it has been years since we cared for a child. And to care for one like Lietuva… You and Elgė, you do not have children of your own. Perhaps you would like to instruct the nation?"

Vadimas stared. "Really shire? You would have me care for the child?"

"You have knowledge of the nation-people, more so than I. You would best know how to care for him."

"It would be an honor."

"Good, I shall make it so that you and Elgė might bring him to the castle whenever you desire, in order for him to learn politics and the like."

"Very good Sire. Thank you. You could not give us a greater gift. Elgė has always longed for a child. I thought she might not we cover when it became apparent she could not conceive. She will be forever grateful. As will I."

The two men shared a smile, and then were off.

It did not take them long to return to the woods of Mindaugas' dream. Despite the passage of time, it remained fresh in his mind as though he dreamed it but a moment ago. As they rode through the forest, the wolf howled.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, my Lord?"

"The wolf. It was loud enough for those back at the castle to hear."

Vadimas smiled. "It is him. The Iron Wolf. Follow his cry. It will lead you to Lietuva."

Mindaugas dismounted, Vadimas doing the same. As he walked the song grew louder, all in his head. He was sure it would split, but then, it stopped.

"My King, look…look!"

There, just a few feet away, stood the boy. Like in the dream, he was little, with brown hair and big blue eyes. He wore the clothing like the roaming tribes.

"Speak to him," Vadimas urged, bouncing on the balls of his feet and gently shoved the king.

Mindaugas slapped the irritating hand away and approached.

"Svaikas," he said. The little boy continued to blink at him. "I am Mind-"

"Mindaugas," the nation said, smiling. His voice was tiny and high with age.

"Yes," the man replied, surprised. "And do you know who you are?"

"Lietuva. The priest at home said I was Lietuva."

"Where was home for you, child?"

"Aukštaitija. But, I don't remember much about it. Only the priest, and that there was lots of people. And..and sometimes men from other places would come and take my people and they would never come back. There was always screaming and fighting and death." He sniffed a little, baby-chubby hands scrubbing his eyes.

Behind Mindaugas, Vadimas clucked his tongue. "Poor thing."

Mindaugas put his hand on Lietuva's head. "Those were raids from our enemies, child."

Lietuva nodded.

"You will be safe though. You are a nation, belonging to me, son of the Catholic Church. I am your king and I shall lead you and make you strong. And this," he gestured behind him, "This is the burtininkas, Vadimas. He is a priest, and he and his wife, Elgė, shall care for you. He communicates with our gods, and knows of people like you. He and Elgė will help teach you our ways, and bring you to me so that I may teach you to be a leader."

Lietuva squeaked in joy, and went to grab Mindaugas' and Vadimas' hands.

"Thank you!" He said. "I'll be very good, and I catch on things quick."

Vadimas laughed and ruffled the brunette hair. "My wife will be very happy to meet you."

Lietuva smiled shyly. "I'll be happy to meet her too."

He allowed himself to be led out of the woods, bouncing with joy, blind and innocent trust in the two men.

"Where are we going? What's a nation? Can I meet the others like me? A-are they nice? Do you think they'll like me? How will I learn to be a nation?"

"All in good time Lietuva," Mindaugas said. "All in good time."


End file.
